1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processes and devices for coloring hair or fibers, and more particularly to apparatus for applying coloring material to hairs on the body or fibers in textile materials, including methods for making and using the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatus and processes for applying color-altering materials, such as dyes, to hair or fibers for the purpose of temporarily covering or permanently dyeing such is well-known in the prior art. In the case of hair, such as human hair, the purpose typically is to cover unsightly or undesired indicators of aging. In the case of fibers, such as textile fibers, the purpose might be to cover stains or to resurrect old and faded products.
Typically, the color of the hair or fibers can be altered through the use of rinses, sprays, lotions, or creams. The coloring material usually takes the form of a dye, or a dye and bleach combination, and is applied in a step-by-step manner, oftentimes including the application of heat or requiring waiting a period of time sufficient for reaction of chemicals to take place.
Against this background of known technology, the applicants have developed a new, more efficient, speedier, and cost-effective technique for applying coloring material to hair or fibers which can be performed outside the confines of a salon (hair) or factory (textiles), and by persons of little or no training.
More particularly, the applicants have invented a dye-bearing substrate and a method of making and using such. The substrate is constructed in such a manner as to enable the transfer of dye material to the hair or fibers without requiring the user to mix or touch the dye or other chemicals carried by the substrate.